


Doors and Windows

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Canon Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy watched the Oscars with Isaac and Sophie at their house, and Isaac said it was domestic, and it felt right and natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors and Windows

**Author's Note:**

> [no, really, Isaac said that](http://twitter.com/#!/IsaacTheCarp/status/42021774472253440). ♥

As the credits began to roll over the music, Sophie pushed herself to her feet and started clearing away the wine glasses, draining the last little dribble from each as she made her way to the kitchen. Isaac stood up too, reaching for the bottle. He swished around the contents—there wasn’t much left—and offered the bottle to Tommy, who shook his head. Isaac swallowed the last of the wine, then went to toss the bottle into the recycling bin.

Tommy watched the as they moved around the kitchen in tandem, knowing exactly when to duck out of the way of an opening cabinet door or lean to the side to make way for a drawer. Sophie finished cleaning up and kissed Isaac’s cheek.

Tommy stood up, feeling abruptly like he was intruding. “I should…” he began awkwardly.

Isaac caught his eye. “You don’t have to.”

Sophie walked past him on the way to the stairs and kissed his cheek as well. Tommy kissed her back. She continued down the hall.

“It’s late,” Tommy replied, looking back at Isaac, who hadn’t looked away. “I don’t want to keep you up.”

“It’s really not that late,” Isaac said, rolling his eyes.

“Sophie’s going to bed,” Tommy pointed out. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Rehearsal.”

“You don’t have to go,” Isaac said again. “Tommy.”

Tommy licked his lips. “But…”

Isaac took a step closer and laid his hand on the back of the couch that stood between them. “You don’t have to go,” he said quietly.

Tommy glanced down the hallway Sophie had disappeared into. He looked back at Isaac, who was watching him with an unfamiliar sort of apprehension. For the first time, Tommy allowed himself to hope. He licked his lips again. “Really?”

Isaac nodded. “You want to come upstairs?”

“Yeah,” Tommy replied.

Tommy took Isaac’s hand when he reached over the couch and let himself be led down the hallway and up the stairs. Isaac hesitated just outside the bedroom door.

“Really?” he asked.

Tommy leaned in and touched his lips gently to Isaac’s. “Really.”

Isaac opened the door.

  
 _fin_.

timestamp fic: [Dinner and a Movie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/196192)


End file.
